Guidelines for living with Cybertronians
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: Galaxy makes a guidelines for anyone working at NEST. She has zero confidence that they will be followed but she does know more rules will be added continuously
1. Chapter 1

**Ok attempt number three and half for writing a fic involving my OC. I have decided to do a rulebook that flushes out her character. I have WhatchuKnowBoutMe to thank for the format idea. Honestly I have tried to write a fic involving my OC but can never get it right. So this is what I think will be better...Hopefully. This one basically has my OC completely human and no cybertronian background, however she is in Sam Witwicky's place. Don't get me wrong the movies were good but they needed a better main character so here it is. Enjoy the new version. **

Chapter 1

_My life was pretty simple in all honesty. Ok aside from the whole fighting monsters, demons and insane aliens that want to conquer Earth. My sister and I had a handle on it with our best friends/guardians until our deranged aunt ruined it all. But hey if she didn't I wouldn't have met the coolest group ever. I don't regret ever meeting them but I could do with out the near death __experiences but who cares. Now after everything we have been through Optimus and Prowl thought it would be best if I write a rule book for everyone. I personally think this is punishment for the recent spark attack I gave him. Oh well. _

* * *

Rule #1: DO NOT repaint the Autobots unless they ok it

(I did not appreciate Bee being repainted)

(Neither did he)

(And the less I say about what happened to Ratchet and Ironhide the better)

Rule #2: Don't anger Ratchet

(He can and will through a wrench at you)

(Human and Cybertronian)

(Trust me I know)

Rule #3: Don't freak out your guardians

(Ever)

(Just follow this rule)

Rule #4: Galaxy is not to harmed or threatened at all

(This rule is for all governments of Earth from Optimus)

(He made it very clear in the first meeting they had with the governments of each Country)

(Any of them hurt me and they will lash out

(Bumblebee will be the deadliest)

(Followed by Optimus)

Rule #5: Don't mess with Ironhide's cannons

(Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you two are idiots)

(Ironhide was not happy)

Rule #6: Please don't freak out Red Alert

(Poor bots already paranoid as is)

(Making him more only causes me more work)

Rule #7: I will not use my magic for personal gain

(I use it to help fight and protect)

(There are a few times I use my magic for other things)

(The one time I used it otherwise was to show the bots, Lennox, Epps, Simmons and a few others what I could do)

(Other than that I will not use it any other way)

Rule #8: Don't give me more than one cup coffee

(One cup later I was buzzing around)

(I don't remember much)

(Ratchet was not happy at all)

Rule #9: Optimus is not to be bugged if in recharge

(He needs a break every now and again)

(So he should only be disturbed if it is a serious situation)

(Mainly anything that has to deal with Megatron)

Rule #10: Don't look up the meanings of others names

(I was helping Bossbot with paper work and we were taking a break)

(I thought hey why not see what everyone's names mean)

(I was dying when I looked up Megatron)

(It means large instrument)

(I then showed Optimus and he laughed as well)

(Then we looked up the meaning of his name)

(I kid you not it means best first)

(I then said "Huh so basically witness battles between awesome #1 and massive tool" with a huge smile)

(Optimus really laughed at my comment)

Rule #11: On the fourth of July please let your superiors know you have fireworks

(The bots thought we were under attack)

(Prowl you can be a funsucker some days)

(Yeah that was a long lecture)

Rule #12: Please do not make Prowl glitch

(TWINS!)

(Everyone else please take that into thought)

Rule #13: Please do not anger me

(Somehow I got a horrible temper from someone in my family)

(I got angry once because the government was trying to force the bots to tell them about their weapons)

(And I bursted into a fiery inferno)

(So yeah apparently it's not pretty when I get mad)

Rule #15: Don't challenge Jazz to Just Dance

(You will lose)

(Badly)

(The mech can out dance anyone)

Rule #16: Behave when important officials are here at base

(Thankfully General Morshower was understanding)

(So glad he has a sense of humor)

(Galloway not so much)

Rule #17: Wheeljack and I can not recreate Mythbuster experiments together

(We both ended up in the med-bay)

(Optimus had me with him for a month)

(He was THAT worried)

(Sorry Bossbot)

Rule #18: No pranking the 'cons

(What were you idiots thinking!?)

(They already hate us!)

(Don't cause a prank war on top of the actual war)

Rule #19: Horror movies are banned

(Ok I am a chicken when it comes to this)

(And they mess with Red Alert way to much)

Rule #20: Don't make fun of anyone who is in a relationship of the same gender

(I DO NOT tolerate that kind of behavior)

(Plus the bots are far less taboo about that kind of thing)

(So don't go around saying it is wrong and against God)

(Plus they have their own God for Selene's sake)

(And they only have one Sparkmate in their entire lifetime)

(So it is basically soulmates but deeper)

**And done. Send me rules to include in this. I suck at thinking up some. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter sorry it too long. I don't have a lot of free time but when I do, I try to write. Anyway enjoy.**

Rule #21: No paint ball

(I am still sore and bruised)

(Ratchet was not happy when he saw so many bruised humans)

(Well that's what happens when you play paint ball with the Autobots)

(It was defiantly awesome in theory, kinda a mess in practice)

Rule #22: Anything that involves clowns is forbidden

(I have a horrible fear of clowns)

(Yeah everyone who didn't know found out the hard way)

(As in I saw one and screamed)

(Loudly and could be heard through out the base)

Rule #23: Never call Starscream a Dorito of doom

(Are you kidding me)

(Lennox why would you do that?!)

(You know what I don't want to know)

Rule #24: Don't quote Mythbusters

(Oh my God)

(We are such children)

"When in doubt C4" (Ironhide said this after blowing a hole in the wall of an enemy base)

"I reject your reality and substitute my own" (Me. I said this after Optimus said I couldn't eat ice cream for breakfast)(Got a smile out of him too!)

"Wheeljack wants a big boom" ('Jack said this before testing a new explosive)

"Just another day of blown' something up" (Optimus actually said this in the middle of battle)

"Since we're here anyway, can we film a horror movie?" (_Ratchet_ of all people said this)

Rule #25: Please don't do the Cinnamon challenge

(Sides, Sunny, I say this because I care but that was beyond stupid)

(The two idiots ended up in Ratchet's care)

(And boy was the medic mad)

(And I didn't know holoforms could eat until that event)

Rule #26: Don't touch my books

(Please note several are spell books)

(And took me forever to get them in the right order)

(They are very important to me as well)

(Not a word anybot)

Rule #27: Never say the following:

"I want to die" (That was me because I was dealing with a lot of paper work)(Everyone who heard was not happy)

"Why won't you stay dead?! (I said this to MEGATRON)(Thankfully I was near Optimus or I'd be dead)

"Dammit we have a virus" (Oh that was a bad day)

"Uh that wasn't suppose to happen" (Everyone cleared out of the base when Wheeljack said this)

Rule #28: Playing 'The Touch' every time Optimus enters a room was funny the first time it happened

(nuff said)

Rule #29: Barney the Dinosaur is banned

(Annabelle was visiting with Sarah and Sarah put on said show for the tot)

(The bots took one look at the screen and freaked)

(All of us young adults don't know how _we _liked the show)

(And probably never will)

Rule #30: Don't record anything that happens when others are drunk

(Bossbot you are a fun sucker)

(He said that because I got Jazz and Prowl doing the waltz together drunk)

(Now I have to show everyone what I record at parties the next day if I want to continue to do so)

Rule #31: I can't have candy wars

(It was Halloween ok!)

(I got hyper and said candy war happened)

(Bee and Jazz were apart of it)

(Actually it was just us)

(After I blacked out I have no recollection of what happened after)

(Ratchet wasn't happy at the three of us)

Rule #32: Any Transformer cartoons are banned

(That was one interesting day)

(Optimus was not pleased with how many times his cartoon self was killed)

(I was concerned about that)

(Honestly it's banned because of how the cartoons came close to with everyone's personalities)

Rule #33: List of banned movies

Horror movies (already explained)

Star Wars (Why?!)

Harry Potter (Don't ask)

Disney/Pixar movies (Unless it's in your room)

Indiana Jones (Hehe whoops)

Rule #34: Scooby Doo movies are a base favourite and the main pick for movie night

(ANY of them are picked)

(I kid you not)

(Even Prowl likes them)

(So yeah movie night and Scooby Doo is on the screen)

Rule #35: I will refuse to go into lakes and the ocean so don't even try

(I have a deep fear of water when I can't see the bottom)

(I won't even go in the water if it's extremely hot out)

(So it's a losing fight with me)

Rule #36: Never prank me

(I will get you back but worse at times)

(So this is a fair warning)

Rule #37: Don't ask about any major battles

(A lot of people were traumatized those days)

(Me being the most)

(All you need to know is they were bad)

(So don't ask)

Rule #38: Don't be late for meetings

(In my defense it was at eight in the morning)

(I had no idea it was at that time)

(So half an hour into the meeting I arrived)

(Still in my pajamas and messy hair)

(Yeah now meeting are now held around ten)

(Thank you General Morshower)

Rule #39: Treat Mr. Galloway with respect when he is here

(Sorry guys but you have to follow this)

(Even though I am now the Autobot Ambassador)

(And we have a new liaison)

(But we still have to deal with Galloway and everyone else apart of the government)

Rule #40: The Autobots are not allowed to cook

(Guys I love you but really?)

(I had to tell General Morshower we needed a new kitchen)

(He almost died laughing when I explained why)

(So you are now banned from cooking)

**And done. Sorry it took so long but this type of fic takes time. Also if you are confused this happens after the fifth movie and I might include the Bumblebee movie. I don't know yet. If you have rules let me know. Review and no flames.**


End file.
